


【羊凡】炽热

by iiivychen



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiivychen/pseuds/iiivychen
Summary: 羊凡小短打有车 ooc慎入





	【羊凡】炽热

少年人的爱情啊，总是直接的不可掩饰的真诚的炽热的。藏是藏不住的，还总想偷偷摸摸地告诉别人，你看！这是我喜欢的人！他特别特别特别好！

就像现在一样，明明是个聚餐，可是黄子盯着高杨的眼神直勾勾的，明显到同桌的人都看出来了。高杨自然也感受到了，不知是酒意还是少年目光太热忱，脸颊泛起红晕，热得让高杨不自觉的抬手扇了扇。

坐高杨边上的张超看着这俩人的动作，有些受不了的挪了挪椅子往边上靠了靠，那动作一点没收敛，引来了高杨的注意，面对高杨似瞪非瞪的眼神，张超特别刻意地发出了 “啧啧啧”。

结果下一秒，桌对面黄子的目光就化成利剑刀刀夺命的刺了过来。张超默默翻了个白眼，心想：得，别掺和，不然多余的就是我了，一旁啃鸡翅啃的正开心的梁朋杰突然接受到张超奇奇怪怪的眼神有些奇怪的看了张超一眼确认，张超估计撞门装傻了。

高杨在一边看得明明白白，看着黄子那护食的样子，有股冲动涌上心头，把心房灌得满满的，高杨听见自己的心跳扑通扑通的似乎在叫嚣着什么，于是聚餐还没结束，高杨拉着黄子借口出去买东西就提前离了场。

夜已深了，回酒店的路上只有高杨和黄子两人，偶尔经过的车辆呼啸着，刺眼的大灯把影子拉长缩短，黄子看着拉住自己手一改往日老爷爷作风走的飞快的高杨，扬起的嘴角就没下去过“高杨高杨，你要去买什么东西啊？这么迟了应该也就那家便利店还开着，哦，对了！你是不是没有吃饱啊？我刚才看你都没吃多少东西，就喝了酒脸都红了，我们去给你买点牛奶喝喝吧，别等下胃不舒服就遭了！我跟你说，胃疼可难受了，我之前赶作业有次忘记吃饭了，半夜胃疼，那时候住的地方还没有药折腾一天……”

明明是个深冬，虽然裹着厚厚的羽绒服，可出门太急忘记带手套，两只手交握着，风吹的凉凉的却没有人肯松开，反而越拉越紧，高杨放慢脚步看着黄子，“你刚光盯着我看了也没吃啥东西啊，饿不饿？”

黄子“蹭”的一下涨红了脸，“我刚刚，谁，谁，谁刚一直盯着你看了，我，我是看张超怎么那么傻来着。”，高杨也不说话也不反驳，就这么含笑看着他，嘴角眉梢的弧度弯的特别好看，好看得黄子一时忘了自己说到哪儿了，用空着的手揉了揉头发，“好吧，我刚才是看你来着，但是谁叫你那么好看，是吧！古人都说秀色可餐，我就是……”，黄子的话断在高杨的动作上，高杨一边念叨着“秀色可餐啊”一边把交握的手塞进自己羽绒服的口袋里，还在黄子的手心轻轻划了几下，“阿黄走啦！傻站着多冷。”

黄子感受着指尖的温度，像是明白了什么，一路上就时不时地动几下，勾勾高杨的小指，划划高杨的掌心，甚至靠近高杨的脖颈偷偷吹口气，就想看看人称AI的高杨会不会变脸，惹得高杨连发个微信都没个安宁。可抬头看见自家少年黑亮亮的眼神直勾勾看着自己，里头的火光明亮而温暖，高杨的呼吸乱了一拍，脚下的步伐更快了，拉着黄子就进了房间。

黄子顺着高杨的速度一路快走，刚一进房间就被高杨压在的门板上，高杨快速地把门给锁了按下免打扰的灯，看向被压着门上的黄子，轻轻凑上去，额头鼻尖相对，嘴里轻轻的呢喃着什么，黄子很认真的听了听，才发现高杨一直念着的是“我的阿黄”

黄子突然有点不好意思了起来，突然得到心上人这么直接的回复，还是这么个环境下，大家都是成年人会发生什么心理都有点数，还没等黄子做什么反应，高杨抬起了一只手，盖在了黄子眼上遮住了黄子的视线。

黑暗里黄子感觉高杨靠近了自己，亲吻了自己的嘴角，顺着脸颊吻到耳边，“我的阿黄，你知道你刚在饭店这么看我的时候，我想做些什么么？我想把我的少年按在身下，亲吻他，爱抚他，让他那么炽热的眼神永远只看我一个人。”高杨看着近在眼前的耳朵慢慢充了血，红的不行，轻轻笑了笑，松开捂着黄子眼睛的手，突然的光明让黄子有些不适，可是盯着高杨的眼神依旧清透炙热，黄子伸出手搂住高杨凑上去亲了亲，直接而真诚，“高杨，我只会这么看着你呀，因为我喜欢你呀。”

高杨一直觉得自己的表情管理特别好，但不是现在。他的少年热忱直接直率而坦荡，从不掩饰自己的感情，像一团热烈的火，不断燃烧着，而高杨把这团火藏在了心里压在了心底，直到再也压不住藏不下了，这团火就从心里开始燃烧，蔓延开来，在身体四肢里流淌，从眼睛里透出火光来。

 

不知道谁先开始的，冬日厚重的外套被丢弃在门口，从门口到床边散落了一地的衣裳，两人亲吻着，喘息着，房间里充斥着唇齿交缠的水渍声，然而却没有一点灭火的功能，反而让这把火烧得更加旺盛了。

高杨像他刚才所说所想一样，把自家的少年压在自己身下，用唇舌描绘着黄子的眼，唇，脸颊，脖颈，黄子的呼吸有些乱了，高杨也一样，可高杨坏心地想看自己的少年在自己身下失控，高杨轻轻咬上黄子的喉结，牙齿轻轻摩擦着，舌尖还轻轻舔舐着。于是高杨如愿听见了黄子从喉里发出了一声惊呼，在他的舌尖颤抖着，低低得宛如小兽的咕哝。高杨冲着黄子笑了笑快速的转了个地方，当黄子胸口敏感点进去高杨口中的时候，黄子感觉自己像被烧着了，一股烈焰顺着高杨温热的唇舌传递到自己的身上，从胸口一路燃烧至全身，那火热得惊人，等高杨一手抚上下身的脆弱时，那股火突然变成了熔岩，喷薄汹涌，直接冲上了头，一股冲动无处发泄，只好从嘴，从手，从眼睛里爆发出来。

黄子突然扑了上来，搂住高杨唇齿交缠，手也控制不住地在高杨的胸前背后脸侧游走。高杨被这突然的热情吓了一跳，接过自家阿黄，任由黄子胡乱发泄着，只是在啧啧水声中抽空回复着自家阿黄的呼唤。

“高杨。”“我在呢。”

高杨以为自己能够保持最基本的清醒，不伤了自家阿黄，他以为自己可以和阿黄的第一次会是温情缠绵的。但他高估了了自己也低估了黄子。当两人结合的时候，一切的发展就已经不由人所控制，尤其是对方是自己心心念念放在心尖上的人啊。

在最初的不适过去，两人之间的碰撞就充满了少年人特有的莽撞火气，像是铁匠铺里的每一次击打，有力直接火星四溅，唯一的温情藏在眼角眉梢，每一个对视都像是带倒刺的钩子，越缠越紧，然后默契的相拥接吻，把呻吟压在舌下化在对方唇间。涔涔的汗水覆盖了两人的身体，随着动作融在一起，好像是给炙热发红的身躯降温，又好像是为了下一回激烈的碰撞而做的准备。

房间里充斥着炽热的气息，那是少年人的爱，是少年人的欲望，伴随着粗重又缠绵的喘息，啧啧的水声，肉体碰撞的声音持续里很久很久。

等两人草草收拾好躺在床上时，黄子迷迷糊糊地冲着高杨喊了句“羊。”高杨赶紧搂过他，却发现少年的眼睛已经合上了，有些心疼又有些好笑，胸口被填的满满的，低头留下一个轻柔的吻在眉间“晚安，我的小阿黄。”


End file.
